marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-19529)
Petey, Pete, Tiger, Spider | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , (CEO), , Resistance | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt, deceased); Otto Octavius (ex uncle-in-law); Gwen Parker (first wife, deceased); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (second wife); Benjy Parker (son); Claire Parker (daughter); Ben Reilly (clone / "brother," deceased); Venom (former symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-19529 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = (widowedCategory:Widowed Characters) | Occupation = Former CEO of Parker Industries; Unemployed | Education = Bachelor's degree on Electrical Engineering | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 1 | Death = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 6 | Quotation = I have to do the right thing. For Cap. For Claire and Benjy. For MJ. And, God help me, no matter how many years pass...for Uncle Ben. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = In 1962, 15-year-old Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave him all the proportional abilities of a spider. After his Uncle Ben was murdered, Peter finally understood Ben's teachings that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. With this, He became the crime fighting superhero known as Spider-Man. At age 19 Peter prepared for an internship at the Baxter Building with Reed Richards. He was successful and for a decade collaborated with Reed and later Otto Octavius at the Future Foundation. After the death of his wife Gwen Stacy, Peter fell in love with and married Mary Jane Watson. The two had two twin children, Claire and Benjamin, while Peter was participating in the Secret Wars. Returning to New York in a black symbiote suit, Peter was attacked and buried by Kraven the Hunter, who sought to replace him as New York's protector. The symbiote helped Peter to dig himself out of his grave and also drove him to a blinding rage that might have led Peter to murdering Kraven, had it not been for the intervention of Mary Jane. She fired a sonic gun upon Peter, separating him from the symbiote, but the trauma of the event drove MJ to leave Peter and raise their children across the country in Portland. By 1995, Peter was living an unexciting life, finding no joy in either being Spider-Man or as CEO of Parker Industries. Still separated from Mary Jane, Peter had began an affair with private investigator Jessica Jones, who Peter had hired to report the whereabouts of the recently-released Norman Osborn. Peter would be abducted by Otto Octavius, who sought to analyze both Peter and his clone Ben so as to reverse-engineer Miles Warren's cloning experiments and possibly cheat his own death. Otto's revelation that Peter was actually the clone and Ben the original sent Ben into a blind fury, attacking Otto. Peter attempted to restrain Ben, but as he did Otto lunged one of his mechanical arms at the two. Ben's spider-sense allowed him to leap out of the way, but Harry Osborn jumped in front of Peter to save him. In the aftermath, Peter gave Ben his life and company, content to travel to Portland and try to live out a quiet life with his family. Before doing so however, Peter confronted Osborn, living in a garage in New Jersey, and revealed he was aware of Osborn's manipulations to the data Otto read and that Peter was the original the whole time. Osborn attacked Peter when told of Harry's death, but the elderly man suffered a heart attack in his fluster, bitterly cursing Peter with his final breath. Peter returned to New York to attend the funeral of J. Jonah Jameson in September 2001. During this time the terrorist attacks on September 11 occurred, and Peter, his identity hidden by Ben's 'Red Mask' mask, did his best to help. Five years later, Ben was killed by the vampiric Morlun, indirectly revealing Peter as Spider-Man to the world. While initially planning to flee across the world to draw Morlun away from his family, his daughter Claire convinced Peter to go to New York, where he would tell his story to the Daily Bugle. Tony Stark, now U.S. Secretary of Defense, approached Peter on the steps of Parker Industries and "offered" him to sign up for the Superhuman Registration Act, subtly threatening to seize the company should he not comply. Tony's U.S.Avengers promptly attacked Peter when he rebuked Tony, but the timely intervention of Captain America's own team of Avengers allowed Peter the opportunity to sneak into the building and equip himself in a Spider-Man suit. Peter disarmed the U.S.Avengers by activating a fail-safe to their armored suits, correctly guessing that Tony installed one out of his mistrust of others. Peter once again shot down Tony and his claims of interest in national security, but "Tony" revealed himself to merely be a sophisticated hologram and made it clear he would not cease until Peter and all superhumans are either registered or arrested. Peter fled the scene along with the rest of Cap's Avengers. Thirteen years later, in 2019, Peter appears to be one of the last living senior heroes, with the majority having been killed or put into hiding since the Civil War and the rise of Doctor Doom's control over the planet. He became leader of the resistance to Doom's rule due to his age and experience. Peter and Miles Morales embarked on a mission to the "Doomsday Machine," an orbital space station left behind by Stark as a last-ditch effort to deactivate Doom's technologies across the globe. On board the station, the duo were attacked by Kraven, now bonded to the symbiote, and shortly after Peter put together that Miles was in fact possessed by the mind of Otto Octavius. The two had one final showdown in the space between their minds which was won not by Peter, but by the memory of Aunt May. As the space station started to fall apart from the fighting, Peter placed Otto in the ship's only escape pod, making Otto promise to restore Mile's mind back before firing the escape pod off. Peter then desperately tried to patch the space station together with his webbing long enough for the activation of the Doomsday Pulse. Running out of webbing and the station ripping itself apart in front of him, Peter's efforts was assisted by the reformed symbiote, which held the station together with itself long enough for the pulse's activation. Closing his eyes mere seconds before the station's detonation, Peter's final thoughts were of Mary Jane. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = As Peter aged progressively, he found it more and more difficult to utilize his full strength, abilities and reflexes. | Equipment = Peter has had many suits throughout the decades. Having at least eight different suits hidden in his office at Parker Industries, not counting his original armor worn during the Secret Wars. Among those suits, there are some with special capabilities, like the black suit with a red jacket, used against Iron-Man for being capable of interacting with electronic devices. The special properties of his other suits remain unknown. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Spider-Man (and subsequently the rest of the Marvel Universe) is not affected by the Sliding Timescale and began his career based on his publication history. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Stacy Family Category:Watson Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Leaping Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Symbiotes-possessed